Chimeras
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: How exactly did Dorochet, Bido, Loa and Martel become chimeras? My take on it. Ooc scientist/alchemist and asistant, rated T for the assistant's cursing. *hiatus*


Okay, this is my take on how Dorochet, Loa, Bido and Martel became chimeras.

Diclaimer: I doth not own FMA, wich make me sad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm sorry mam, Daisy and Spot didn't make it." A tall, pretty woman said to a now sobbing elderly lady.

The first lady was tall with brownish hair that seemed like it had darker streaks in it, pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes were brown and filled with sympathy. She wore an ankle length lab coat over green colored 'scrubs'.

"I did all I could." The tall woman said in earnest tones.

"Thank you dearie, I'm sure you did." The elderly woman said, still crying.

"We cremated them, here are their ashes." The lady wearing the lab coat handed a gold colored closed cup-type thing to the elderly lady.

The elderly woman nodded and exited the building.

"That went well." The woman said. She shall be now known as Dr. Lily, as that's what her name tag said.

The woman turned and went into the back room of the facility. The whole place smelled of antiseptic and animals, it was a veterinary hospital.

"Daisy, Spot, we're leaving." she said to a pair of dogs in a cage.

The hospital was a ruse, not real. Yes, Dr. Lily did treat animals, but when she could get away with it, the owners were told their pets had died and she kept the animals, giving the owners fake ashes.

Dr. Lily clipped a leash to each of the dogs' collars and led them to an ominous metal door. It opened with a creak and, trustingly, the dogs followed Dr. Lily down the stairs.

Dr. Lily first shoved Daisy, a pretty white dog, into a cage after unclipping the leash and a bit of wrestling.

The woman turned to the other dog, Spot. Spot was a big tan and brown dog. She unclipped his leash, and as she went to shove him in the cage in this musty room, the dog wrestled out of her grip and ran off.

"Damn it, dog." Dr. Lily snapped and took a hunk of ham from her pocket. She coaxed the dog towards her, giving him pieces of the meat. When he was close enough, she made a grab for his collar.

Spot whirled around and she managed to grab his tail. The dog thrashed around and she straddled him, pinning him to the ground.

"You're going to behave, dog." She said viciously, momentarily seeming animal herself. She put Spot into the cage without further difficulty.

"Alright you lot, food time." She said, walking down the row of cages. Some were simple, like for dogs and cats, some were tanks like for reptiles, amphibians, fish, and rodents, some were stalls for farm animals, some were cages for birds, and some were steal cages for housing exotic beasts.

Dr. Lily padded down the long rows of cages and reached the other side, where several different bins were as well as a tap for water. She took different buckets and filled them with different foods from various bins while a large 'tank' with a spigot that sat on a rolling cart filled. She placed the buckets of food onto the cart, which had a harness attached to it.

Dr. Lily turned off the water and closed the top of the water container.

"Shasta!" the 'doctor' whistled. From the shadows lumbered a huge beast. It was as tall as Dr. Lily was and was standing on all fours.

It was a tiger with floppy dog ears and trusting, loyal cat's eyes. The chimera rubbed it's head into Dr. Lily's offered hand.

"Hello Shasta. I'll feed you when we're done here." She cooed, scratching the cat/dog chimera's ears.

Shasta obediently stepped in front of the cart and Dr. Lily strapped the harness onto the chimera.

"So much easier feeding this lot with you helping." She said to the chimera as she went about filling bowls with food and water.

"And how are we today?" she asked a white oxen as she gave him his grain and hay.

The ox bellowed at her, looking pissed.

"Don't curse at me." Dr. Lily said sharply, eyes flashing, lip curling. She continued feeding the animals. She finished with the livestock and exotics and moved on.

She fed the fish and amphibians quickly and worked through the reptiles.

"How are you feeling today, lovely?" she asked a boa constrictor. The constrictor glowered at her.

"No need to get mad, my dear lady. I'm just doing my job." Dr. Lily said, only refilling the snake's water, since it had eaten a plump rat the day before and snakes don't eat much. She finished the reptiles and rodents.

She worked through the cats and dogs quickly. The last cage was Spot and Daisy's.

"How are you two feeling?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice as she scooted two water bowls and two bowls of kibble into the pen.

Daisy didn't look at her. Spot growled and flung himself at the bars, snarling and snapping.

"Behave." She said sharply as she and Shasta walked back down the row of cages. Dr. Lily unharnessed the chimera.

"Lily! Come here!" A male voice called.

"Coming, Sir!" Lily called back.

"I'll feed you later, Shasta." She said to the chimera before running off.

"Ah, Lily. I've done it, I've created a better formula for the chimeras!" a black haired man wearing a buttoned lab coat stained with blood laughed.

"The formula is even better than the one I used for you!" the scientist laughed. Yes, he had experimented on his assistant. She had been his first success. I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't she resent him? He had mixed his assistant, Cathy with his cat, Lily. The cat's consciousness was in control, with Cathy's intellect. The problem with Lily was she still had a cat tail and her feet were paws, hidden by the scrubs on her feet.

"Really? Pretty hard to do." She smirked, revealing sharp, feline teeth.

"I have new test subjects coming. Please write up reports on them and choose suitable animals for me to test with them." The scientist instructed.

"Of course. I'll keep them caged in the chimera unit until you're ready for them." Lily bowed and padded away to a different door. It was really more a loading dock.

Shasta was waiting for her.

"Hello Sha-Sha." Lily said softly, allowing herself to hear the chimeras returned greeting.

"Hello Lily." The chimera meowed in answer.

"Come to help me with the new subjects." Shasta barked a yes.

Lily opened up the loading dock door and looked down to see four steel cages, each housing a different person.

"Hello." Lily said pleasantly to the severely injured people. The cages, luckily, were on a wheeling platform. Once more Lily harnessed Shasta, who pulled the cages down the incline and moved smoothly to the chimera unit.

Countless failed chimeras wriggled in the cages. Lily's nose wrinkled. Apparently some had died.

"Let's start with you." She said to the woman who seemed most severely injured.

Lily glanced at the three men, who glowered at her through pain filled eyes. Lily snarled at them.

She grabbed a clipboard with a pen attached from a stack near the beginning of the rows of cages.

"What's your name?" she asked the blond woman.

"Martel." The woman rasped.

Lily went through the list, asking her questions, speedily scrawling down answers.

"Shasta, bring her to the doctor." Lily told the chimera after she moved the men's temporary cages from the rolling platform. The tiger-wolf grunted an answer and padded away.

Lily left for the test room. She immediately went to the reptile section and picked up the boa constrictor from earlier.

"Come, dear Lady, you'll be well again soon." She said to the snake, which warily coiled around her arm as Lily carried her to the scientist's room.

"There you are Lily, hurry up." The scientist snapped.

"I'm coming." Lily quickened her pace, and placed Lady next to the dying woman, Martel.

"Now stay there, lady." Lily said to the snake, which did as she was told.

The scientist grinned and clapped before placing his hands on the elaborate transmutation circle.

The woman screamed, the snake hissed, and then there was silence as the blue light faded.

The woman now sat there; looking well, save for the torn, bloody clothing.

"Come with me, Ms. Martel, I'll get you a change of clothing." Lily said.

Martel reluctantly followed Lily.

"Where are the others? Who are you? What just happened?" Martel asked suspiciously.

"Those three boys? They are waiting to be… healed, but you were the most severely injured. I'm Lily; I'm an assistant here, and all in good time."Lily answered.

She handed Martel a change of clothing, it was a hospital gown of sorts with an ID number on it. Lily pointed out a small room, a lighted, empty closet, where Martel could change.

The new chimera did so and returned with a look of distaste.

Before the woman could react, Lily had snapped a pair of metal handcuffs onto her wrists, behind her back.

"Now now, what's your name?" Lily asked, having a feeling it was Martel in control, and not Lady the snake.

"Martel!" the blond woman snapped, thrashing a bit.

"I see." Lily pulled a syringe form her pocket, uncapped it and decompressed it into Martel's neck.

Her eyes quickly grew sleepy and she fell to the floor.

Lily smirked and easily picked her up. The cat-human carried Martel to the only empty cage and set her inside, removed the handcuffs, and closed the door. The lock clicked firmly.

Lily repeated the process similarly with the large man, who she chose the Ox for, and the young looking man, who she brought a gecko for.

And then she came to the shorter man with spiky hair. She had given up on filling out everything on the clipboards besides name, animal, ID number and controlling conscious.

"Since you can walk, I'll let you come with me to fetch your poison." Lily purred. She had removed her lab coat a while ago, revealing her brown tabby tail.

The man eyed her suspiciously.

"Come on, Dorochet was it?" the man nodded.

"Come on then Dorochet." He didn't fight, just followed Lily silently.

"Spoooo-ooooot!" Lily called in a sing-song voice as she approached the cage, Dorochet still following her.

She opened the cage door and let the brown and tan dog slip out, but not Daisy.

"Come on, Spot." She said to the dog. "Come on Dorochet." She said to the human.

She padded, for the fifth time, to the scientist.

She instructed Dorochet to stand at the center of the transmutation circle, and spot obediently sat next to him.

"Good dog." The scientist laughed, clapped his hands, and activated the circle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, one of the longest things I've written. Review please, I never get reviews *sob*


End file.
